Vasa 'Sindarii
Vasa 'Sindarii; an Elite Ultra, is a strong tactician and a respected swordsman. While proficient in most weapons, he fails to excel in long ranged and heavy weaponry. He prefers the close combat his energy sword provides him. =Bio= Vasa 'Sindarii began his career in the Covenant forces showing no real skills at all. He had no proficiency in any weapon, covenant or not. This made one of the few Elites to be promoted slower than any other Elite in his garrison. However what he lacked in weaponry he made up with in tactics. In training he was always a proven leader, even though he was the lowest ranking in his squad. Post Training Cidral After his initial training, Vasa was placed in a unit who was known as the Dead Wake, a unit which served the covenant as a ground assault team. In that unit, an Elite Spec Ops Commander; Koloe 'Veir, paid little heed to Vasa's tactical advise. He preferred skill in combat than skill in tactics. Months of being with the commander taught Vasa how to use his sword effectively, and even 'Veir began to learn tactics from his low ranking Elite. In a large scale battle between the humans on the planet Cidral, the units of the Dead Wake were unbelievably out numbered and out gunned. The battle cruiser which carried them had been trying to send down phantom dropships to take them back but was engaged by two UNSC Frigates. The phantoms that made it down through the atmosphere were shot down by a team of Sparrowhawks. Heavy fire coming from all directions, the Spec Ops Commander was fatally wounded. Before his death, he sent word to the BattleCruiser he has placed Vasa in command and was to be promoted. Fifty seven minutes after his death, two phantom dropships made it safely to the rally point, guarded by three Vampire airships. As everyone boarded them, Vasa lifted and carried the body of his fallen commander onto the phantom along with himself. As they raced from more UNSC Sparrowhawks and made it out of the atmosphere, they were escorted to the heavily damaged cruiser by a team of Seraphs who were holding back nearly fifteen Longsword interceptors. Upon entering the docking bay, the Cruiser entered slipspace unwilling to take further damage. As the unit slowly walked off the phantoms, Vasa was approached by the shipmaster, and promoted him to the rank of Elite Major. His tactics on the battlefield which kept nearly everyone alive through the onslaught of UNSC attacks was the talk of the entire ship. Earth A few year after the event on Cidral, Vasa group was placed with the High Prophet of Regret. When they exited slipspace in the Sol system, they were all surprised to find a large human presence there. Even so, they were on a mission to collect Forerunner artifacts. Vasa and his team went surface bound while others went to destroy the space stations guarding it. Their first target was to capture and hold a tunnel system until reinforcements arrive. The operation was quite easy for the team. They met with little resistance, though they heard there greater resistance along the way. Vasa and the team used Shadow transports to patrol the tunnels. The only real resistance they met were a few marine warthogs that passed by guns blazing. Vasa felt this wasn't enough for his team. When the reinforcements arrived, they took the Shadow convoy while Vasa's team took off on foot. News of a demon began circulating through the battle network. This exited Vasa, but he knew the chances of meeting it face to face were irrationally slim. At a sea wall, Vasa and his team were finally met with heavy resistance. A convoy of warthogs were speeding across the sand, unknowingly heading into Vasa's heavy weapons grunt Masvi. In a matter of seconds the convoy was toppling over each other after crashing into the first destroyed warthog. Vasa smiled and pointed his arm out to the humans, signaling his stealth elites to move in. The humans now standing in a circle on top of the destruction, were firing their battle rifles at Vasa's team. But before they could finish off the humans, they received an order from Regret to return to the carrier. Annoyed the team backed off and called a phantom in. In a couple of minutes the phantoms turned the corner and activating the grav lift, picked up the team. As the phantom made it out across the sea, Vasa watched as Scarab tore through city streets. As they climb higher, they were struck by four rockets, sending the phantom plummeting back to earth. Ordering everyone to brace themselves, Vasa gripped the inside of the phantom watching the water come ever closer. In a large clash of metal and water, the phantom split in two. It quickly began to sink and as the water poured in Vasa recovered and pulled what was left of his team from the wreckage. Out of his team of 7, all that remained was himself, Masvi and his Stealth Elite Aedor Aman.As the three of them swam back to shore, a human dropship passed over heading toward the scarab. Minutes later, the were on the shore and in the middle of a battle between a small party of grunts and jackals fighting off a platoon of humans. Aedor activated his camo and ran up to the humans as Masvi fired multiple rounds from his fuel rod gun that flew beside him and into the marines. A phantom flew over and picked up the grunts and jackals who were barricaded behind a destroyed human vehicle. As it flew off Vasa himself ran at the humans drawing his energy sword. His blade easily pierced the humans armor as Aedor assassinated one from behind. A human dropship flew over a building behind the marines and began firing its machine guns at the three. Just as quickly as it started, it stopped as two phantoms flew in from behind the sea wall and fired at the dropship. The multiple shots from the two phantoms caused the human dropship to swing about in the air before retreating behind the building. Vasa, Masvi and Aedor hopped in the first phantom while the other gave cover fire. As the two phantoms flew off, they watched as the scarab was walking down a channel, followed closely by humans. As the phantoms flew into the large hangar of the carrier, the carrier began to move forward; a splispace rupture formed at it's bow. It soon made the jump, as Vasa and his team stepped out of the phantoms hold. Halo Category:Covenant Characters Category:Elites